


Odd Otters

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [16]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Odd Otters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Odd Otters

I am frankly quite odd but no odder than others

I number the cracks I step over when I walk

And if the sidewalk leans a bit to the left

I lean a bit to the right, for balance

I label parts of flowers as I doddle past

And I muse the musings of others

amused by their amusements

And though I am odd I’ve found some oddness in you

Your odd and my odd make us quite the two

The oddness of others compares none to you

Yours is the right kind of odd that fills in the cracks

With you on the left

the sidewalk leans just right

You’re a flower that doddles

amused by the muse-less-ness of others

And if your kind of odd was ever askew

For you, I’d slay sidewalks and flowers

and maybe a Jabberwock, too

to renew your oddness so we’re again two

The two oddest otters

much odder than dew

Because dew is odd


End file.
